Dark Side of the Moon
by medoriko
Summary: An accident causes a chain of events that winds ryoko up in a mental institution under Kiyone's care. Not having seen ryoko in over two years and being the cause of the problem can tenchi break though to her rapidly crumbling mind? TenchiRyoko. NEW CHAPT
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is medoriko. Now, I usually do yugioh fanfiction but since I LOVE Tenchi Muyo I decided to write a fic. Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW!

Oh and I don't own tenchi muyo or its peeps.

The Dark side of the Moon

Chapter one: No need for Changes

Tenchi Masaki was having the time of his life. How could he not? He was only 17, handsome, lived with beautiful woman (thought they gave his so much trouble), he had good grades and everything a guy could ever want. Nothing could disrupt his day…nothing. Tenchi turned when he heard a loud boom and smoke coming from his house. 'Washu again…' He thought forlornly. Ok, maybe things COULD go wrong. But than again Tenchi was used to these things. Tenchi smiled, ignoring the yelling he could hear, thinking about how life has been for him. He has gotten so close to the girls since they've all moved in such a long time ago. He sighed to himself. Everyone was happy, Washu blew things up by accident, or so she says. Sasami was happier than anyone, he sometimes watched her and Ryooki play and smile at her innocence. Ayeka and Ryoko would always argue but every now and than he would catch them drinking tea and chatting in peace. Tenchi's smile faltered at the thought of Ryoko, but continued to think. And finally, there and Kiyone and Mihoshi, those two were always on the go. Tenchi sighed again but this time in sadness. Things were so happy then, but now things have changed a little. Life seemed great and everything, until Ayeka and Ryoko had finally got the courage to ask tenchi who he liked better.

/Flashback/

As any other argument Tenchi didn't have the chance to defend himself because Ryoko and Ayeka would do all the yelling for him. But this time Ayeka and Ryoko started to fight one on one, and no one had the nerves to actually stand between the two. In the end it was a tie, both were wounded. The side of the house closest to them was hit by someone's stray blast of energy; it was now completely in shambles, there was even some damage done to inside the house. Sasami and Kiyone were injured by a few fly shots and were being tended to. Even despite the obvious damage the two were still yelling and swearing at the other, not having remorse for what they had done. Tenchi ran into the house to get some bandages hoping that things would have calmed down by the time he got back. When he got back outside, all he saw was a bright light as he was knocked back into the house. His vision wavered a bit but when it cleared he saw a bunch of concerned faces. Now, normally Tenchi is a patient person and everything but this time something inside him snapped and he got up and stomped to the arguing females.

"That's enough you two, do you have any idea what you've done!" He yelled. There was complete silence as Tenchi stared the two girls down. Tenchi took a deep breathe. "You and your stupid fighting has hurt our friends, ruined our house, and…you hurt me too. This needs to stop." Ayeka sneered. "Well… it was all Ryoko's fault she's the one who hit you, the house, and everyone else. I guess her aim, much like her brain, is a bit off." She said with a mocking tone in her voice. Ryoko growled. "Wench, I won't let you beat me" She hissed as her hand reached to strike Ayeka, only to be hit by someone else. Everyone gasped as Ryoko fell to the ground and Tenchi stood over her ready to hit her again. No one had ever seen Tenchi actually hit someone in such a way.

Even Ayeka was in shock. "Ryoko, you should be ashamed. Don't you have any self-control? You ruined everything, our lives would be so much better if you would…just go away." Tenchi yelled in anger. Ryoko gasped hurt. Tears burned at her eyelashes but she held them back. Tenchi saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and finally realized what he had just done. He looked down disbelievingly at his hand, the one that struck her. Ryoko bit her lip and cursed herself and tears began to fall; sliding down her face. "Fine. I see how it is, everyone would be so much happier if loser Ryoko wasn't around. I'll just go then." She said as she teleported away. Ayeka scoffed. "She got what she deserved." She turned to find an angry Kiyone in her face. "Have you no shame Ayeka? Can't you all see that she's really hurt here? Whats wrong with you all?" She shook her head and ran off to find the other woman.

/End Flashback/

As is turned out, Kiyone did find Ryoko mentally and emotionally strained. The two talked and became very close to one another, they eventually decided to live in a town called Mishima until Ryoko was ready to go. Which hasn't come up yet and it's been two years. Tenchi frowned. "Two years, and we haven't heard from either of them. They still won't come back home. And we don't know where they're living right now. Man, I wish I could tell her how sorry I am… Tenchi thought as he made it to the house. Sasami ran up to him excitedly. "Tenchi Kiyone is here, she really is!" Tenchi's eyes widened, but he frowned when he saw that Ryoko wasn't with her. He walked in and sat down across from her waiting for her to speak. "Tenchi I will need your assistance." Ayeka interrupted before tenchi could speak. "How dare you. You leave with that space pirate, ignore us for two years and you expect us to help you!" She exclaimed. "Is this about Ryoko?" Tenchi asked ignoring Ayeka. Kiyone frowned. "Yes…she's not doing to good." She had an off look in her eyes. "What's wrong with her? Where is she?" Tenchi asked in frenzy, images oh Ryoko being hurt made him feel guilty. Kiyone stood up and walked to the door. "Maybe I should show you, come with me." Everyone got in her van and Kiyone drove all the way to Misashi Town. Everyone was silent the whole trip there, no one knowing where they were going. Kiyone parked by a large white bricked building that had a calm yet eerie feel to it. The sign on the lawn stated 'Misashi mental Institution' everybody gasped. "I think you get it now." Kiyone said calmly. "As soon as Ryoko and I moved to Misashi, she got better. We had decided to come home soon…when Ryoko went missing. While we were staying there, Ryoko had met a guy who really liked her. They went out, finally got serious in their relationship. Everything was fine." Kiyone sighed. "Until things changed. He started to pressure her into sex and Ryoko didn't want to risk the chance of getting pregnant. We couldn't afford to take care of a child. He got really mad and started to beat her. Now, I didn't know that he was abusing her until I started to notice bruises on her. Or some patches in her hair missing."

Kiyone's eyes darkened as she continued. "When I asked her about it, she caved and confessed. We called the abuse hotline to find out what to do and the authorities took care of him. A couple of weeks later, Ryoko went missing. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth or something. She was missing for 6 months when we finally found her. Her boyfriend had gotten out of his predicament with the authorities and got some friends together and jumped ryoko when she was walking home alone. While she was there they had…they had beaten her almost everyday. They beat her to an inch of her life…just for fun. Those bastards even raped her. I mean gang raped her, tortured her in sick and twisted ways. Making her crawl and act like a dog…it was horrible. Plus, they starved her as well. She was so far gone mentally, and emotionally when we found her. At first she trusted no one, not even me… she was truly frightened of people. She thought they were all trying to hurt her; kicking and screaming when she was touched. A psychiatrist I had sent her to said she was deeply traumatized from her experience. She was also suffering form Depression." Kiyone fought back bitter tears. "She…she had tried to commit suicide. She had slit her wrist…that's when the psychiatrist said she needed serious psychiatric help and that this mental institution could help her. So we put her here…she fought and screamed and cried. She didn't want to be put in such a place where she didn't know anyone. I am the only one now that she feels comfortable being with or letting me hold her when she's scared. The nightmares plague her many nights to the point she has to take sleeping pills to get to sleep. So now she's not speaking to anyone…every now and then she'll talk to me. Never above a whisper, only when we are alone. She doesn't eat, she's so thin now. Pale, refusing to talk to her psychiatrist. We had thought that maybe she shouldn't be here and we decided to let her stay with me at home but have daily psychiatrist meetings. That didn't work either; she tried to kill herself again. Only this time it turned out that she was cutting herself because she figures she couldn't get away with suicide with me watching her. But she finally got her chance, she tried to hang herself. You can still see the ring around her neck…" Kiyone stopped to wipe the tears in her eyes. "All she ever wanted was to be loved and when she got it…it turned into something ugly and she might never get well."

Tenchi frowned, wiping the tears from his eyes as well. "Is… there anything I can do?" Kiyone nodded. " I thought that maybe you could help her…maybe give her some therapy since she wont talk when she has therapy with her psychiatrist…I don't know." As they walked in and got a glimpse of what ryoko was living through Tenchi made a vow that he would not let Ryoko suffer anymore. They came to find themselves standing in front of a steel door. "This is her room; if you have any sharp items please put them away. Oh and don't make any sudden movements or loud noises, they frighten her. Kiyone slowly opened the door all the way and walked inside. Everyone followed her inside and gasped quietly when Ryoko was visible. She was on the floor, in the corner in the fetal position her back to them. Kiyone motioned for them to sit on her bed. After they obeyed Kiyone cleared her throat quietly. "Ryoko honey? You have some visitors…" She said soothingly; a voice she only used for Ryoko now a days. Ryoko slowly turned her body to face Kiyone and everyone could get a good look at her. She hunched up a little in a timid matter seeing so many people. "Its alright, no one's going to hurt you. I promise. "Kiyone promised. Tenchi was awestruck, and in a bad way. Ryoko really had changed. Her hair was limp and had thinned out due to malnutrition. She was so thin now like Kiyone said; you could see her ribs through the thin and small shirt. She had bruises that hadn't cleared all the way on her body. There were multiple cuts up and down her arm, and she was very pale indeed. Even her posture which used to be so confident now screams submission and pain. Ryoko slowly and carefully scanned the room until her eyes landed on Tenchi. Gold eyes met brown and tenchi could see nothing but pain, sorrow, and deep trauma. It was at that moment that Tenchi decided to devote his life to helping ryoko get better, no matter what.

End Chapter one.

I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Tell me what ya think. REVIEW!


	2. The road that lied ahead

Hey folks how ya'll livin'? I'm good, let me make this brief…there will be a small, and I mean small change in the story line…okies? This was encouraged by cyberimp6 who reviewed and gave me a great idea. So thanks cyberimp6 you are the greatest. huggle Now, with that said here's chapter 2.

/ Last time/

Tenchi frowned, wiping the tears from his eyes as well. "Is… there anything I can do?" Kiyone nodded. " I thought that maybe you could help her…maybe give her some therapy since she wont talk when she has therapy with her psychiatrist…I don't know." As they walked in and got a glimpse of what ryoko was living through Tenchi made a vow that he would not let Ryoko suffer anymore. They came to find themselves standing in front of a steel door. "This is her room; if you have any sharp items please put them away. Oh and don't make any sudden movements or loud noises, they frighten her. Kiyone slowly opened the door all the way and walked inside. Everyone followed her inside and gasped quietly when Ryoko was visible. She was on the floor, in the corner in the fetal position her back to them. Kiyone motioned for them to sit on her bed. After they obeyed Kiyone cleared her throat quietly.

"Ryoko honey? You have some visitors…" She said soothingly; a voice she only used for Ryoko now a days. Ryoko slowly turned her body to face Kiyone and everyone could get a good look at her. She hunched up a little in a timid matter seeing so many people. "Its alright, no one's going to hurt you. I promise. "Kiyone promised. Tenchi was awestruck, and in a bad way. Ryoko really had changed. Her hair was limp and had thinned out due to malnutrition. She was so thin now like Kiyone said; you could see her ribs through the thin and small shirt. She had bruises that hadn't cleared all the way on her body. There were multiple cuts up and down her arm, and she was very pale indeed. Even her posture which used to be so confident now screams submission and pain. Ryoko slowly and carefully scanned the room until her eyes landed on Tenchi. Gold eyes met brown and tenchi could see nothing but pain, sorrow, and deep trauma. It was at that moment that Tenchi decided to devote his life to helping ryoko get better, no matter what.

Chapter 2: The road that lies ahead.

Kiyone smiled at the determined look in Tenchi's eyes, that's why she asked them to come to see ryoko today. 'Seeing her like this has such an impact…maybe Tenchi could be the one to change everything.' She thought as she slowly sat down so as not to startle the other girl, and motioned for the others to find a place to sit. Ryoko peaked over her shoulder again, not knowing exactly what was going on…and it scared her. Kiyone smiled gently. "Ryoko dear would you please come out of the corner…its time for lunch and you have visitors who came all the way here to visit you." Ryoko but her lip and her eyes scanned the room once again giving them the once-over before turning around only a little bit but not making any more movements.

Everyone looked up when the door opened to reveal a nurse with a lunch tray in her hand. She had a look that said 'Why am I even here?' which didn't set well with Tenchi. Tenchi leaned over as the nurse put the tray of food down next to the woman in the corner asking Kiyone, "Has Ryoko been any trouble?" Kiyone shook her head. "No…but she doesn't eat so many of the nurses feel it's pointless to try…but I won't give up on her." Tenchi sighed and looked at the mentioned woman who looked at her food but never made a move to touch it. Next to Tenchi sat Ayeka who watched Ryoko with sad eyes. She felt partially to blame for this happening to Ryoko. 'If I hadn't started that fight…' She thought hating that Ryoko had changed so much. 'I actually missed her…but now no matter what I say, it can't change anything.' Washu had been completely silent ever since they got into the room, not even gasping like everyone else when they saw Ryoko. 'My little Ryoko…' She thought trying to contain the tears that were starting to rise up. When seeing that Ryoko wasn't going to eat Kiyone got up with a sad sigh, knowing what would happen next, and called for a few nurses. They knew what to do next.

"Umm…can you guys step out for a moment? Ryoko won't eat so we have to get her hooked up to an IV (A/n: making this up…I'm not a doctor after all) so she can at least get her necessary nutrients for the day…and she might get violent so…" She trailed off. Everyone left the room but was curious as to what would happen, so the quietly peeked in only to have a nurse close the door on them. Tenchi sweared quietly only catching a worried Sasami's attention, who said nothing. 'God I feel so…useless. This is my fault so I need to do something to help her…but what can I do?" His thoughts were cut short when he heard a loud screech come from inside Ryoko's room. Nobody dared to open the door to see inside. Eventually the screams got louder and more frequent and Tenchi, who couldn't take it anymore, pulled the door open and rushed inside. When Tenchi got in, he gasped at what he saw. Ryoko was thrashing wildly, screaming at the top of her lungs in fear, with tears streaming down her face. There were two guards trying to hold her down while a nurse tried to give a sedative.

Tenchi's heart clenched at each scream that left Ryoko's lips until he stepped in. "STOP IT YOUR HURTING HER!" He yelled only feeling bad when Ryoko flinched. The guard gave him a glare. "Get out of here kid and let us do our job." Tenchi frowned. "Let me do it…let me calm her down. If I can…than you let me help her recover…it is allowed for friends and family to help with therapy if the patient isn't talking right?" He asked looking at Kiyone who nodded her head. "Ok…but if I can't do it…than you can go back to doing things the way you were." The guards nodded to each other, feeling confident that Tenchi would lose, so they stepped off. Ryoko, frightened from all the commotion, had tried to squeeze herself further into the corner. Tenchi slowly walked towards where Ryoko sat. Ryoko noticed and started to shake, putting her hands over her head as if to protect herself from being hit.

"It's alright Ryoko…its me Tenchi. You know you can trust me. I'm here for you now." He said in a gentle whisper. In Ryoko's dark and jumbled mind she scarcely noticed that Tenchi's voice held no malice. She closed her eyes tightly when she thought she heard…Nagi's voice, laughing cruelly when she was tied down and raped. But hearing Tenchi's voice…made her almost…happy. She was so deep in thought; she hadn't noticed that Tenchi was on his knees in front of her, pulling her into a hug. Tenchi flinched when Ryoko started to scream again and thrash violently, but he refused to let her go. Ryoko screamed louder and visions of Nagi, who was sent to capture her, and the torture she faced ran through her mind. It wasn't until she felt moisture on her collar bone did she come back to the present. Ryoko stopped thrashing and shyly looked up to see tears in Tenchi's eyes. "Ryoko…I know what happened…and I know that it's my fault…but I wanna help you. You didn't deserve that…you're too good to be treated that way. Please let me help you." Tenchi pleaded. Ryoko looked at her hands in deep thought and eventually let Tenchi hold her without any trouble. "I guess we know who's gonna be coming here to be here more often than not." Kiyone said happily. Tenchi ignored her, too busy in the moment of bliss. Even though Ryoko had done a completer 180 change on them, she still provided warmth Tenchi had been looking in all the wrong places for. Tenchi looked down to see that Ryoko had fallen asleep.

Tenchi gently picked her up and placed her on the small bed, tucking her in. He walked to the door, gave her one last look, and closed it. "When should I start coming over?" Tenchi asked Kiyone. "Oh you can start tomorrow…oh and thank you all for coming. Hey, why don't you stay at my house for the night…its getting really late." Everyone agreed and started walking to the car, Tenchi trailing in the back. 'I'll make sure you get better Ryoko…I won't stop until I do.' In ryoko's now dark room, Ryoko lays awake. She just couldn't shake the warmth that was on her body from the embrace from Tenchi. She sighed in contentment…something she only felt when she was alone. Normally she stayed up all night but the thought of seeing Tenchi made her feel warm inside and she eventually drifted off to sleep. Not aware of the eyes that watched her.

TBC

REVIEW YOU GUYS!


End file.
